This invention relates to a carburetor for suppling a fuel/air mixture to an internal combustion engine. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved device for injecting a fuel/air mixture into the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine.
The prior art discloses in a number of instances, the injection of fuel into the intake manifold or similar air intake conduit of an internal combustion engine. The prior art also discloses fuel injectors of numerous different constructions. Exemplary of such prior art, from all of which the present invention is patentably distinguishable, are the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,869,821, 1,931,541, 1,995,601, 2,089,989, 2,910,057 and 4,026,259 all disclose fuel supply devices for internal combustion engines in which the fuel is injected into an intake manifold or similar air supply conduit. Moreover, in some instances, a valve for controlling the air supply and means for controlling the flow rate through the fuel injection means are controlled by a common linkage from the throttle of the motor vehicle in which the internal combustion engine is installed. However, the fuel injection means in each instance are notably different from the device of the present invention which will hereinafter be described.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,702,175 and 3,982,694 are representative of the great diversity of constructions of fuel injection nozzles disclosed in the prior art. However, prior art fuel injection nozzles, such as those of these two patents, are notably different from the device of the present invention as will hereafter be described.
It is an object of the invention to provide a carburetor for supplying a fuel/air mixture to an internal combustion engine which increases the power of the combustion engine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a carburetor for supplying a fuel/air mixture to an internal combustion engine which results in higher gas mileage and a lower level of pollutants in the exhaust gases than a conventional carburetor or fuel injection system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a carburetor for supplying a fuel/air mixture to an internal combustion engine which can serve as a replacement for a conventional carburetor without otherwise substantially altering the engine.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a carburetor for supplying a fuel/air mixture to an internal combustion engine which is substantially simpler and less expensive than conventional carburetors and fuel injection systems.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.